


taste you on my tongue

by booksteaandcake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Name-Calling, Punishment, Smut, Student Luke, Student Michael, Teacher Ashton, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksteaandcake/pseuds/booksteaandcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Title: Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood </p><p>Mr Irwin has an unusual punishment for Michael's bullying behaviour towards Luke... </p><p>((Could be seen as dubious consent but it's pretty clear that they want it haha))</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste you on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whatsoever what this is, sorry

“Clifford, Hemmings, you’re staying behind.” Mr Irwin said before dismissing the rest of the English class, waiting for everybody to file out as he leaned back in his chair, eyes not leaving the two boys who remained seated.  

 

“That’s not fair, sir!” Michael protested loudly, pretty much shouting, which only managed to anger the teacher more. 

 

Luke stayed quiet, but surprisingly he nodded to show his agreement - a surprise because he and Michael  _ never  _ agree on  _ anything _ .  

 

“No, it’s not fair for Luke really, seeing as he did nothing wrong.” Mr Irwin mused thoughtfully, getting up and going over to shut the door of the room. The younger of the two boys stiffened and widened his blue eyes when he realised that he hadn’t just shut the door, but locked it, too. 

 

“Neither did I!”

 

“I am fed up of you being rude to Luke all the time! You’re a bully, Clifford.”

 

“It’s not my fault he is such a little cu-” 

 

“Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?” Their teacher cut him off, and he was slowly walking closer to where the two boys sat next to one another, folding his arms. 

 

There is a brief pause as he eyes his obviously least favourite student, completely ignoring Luke as he burns fury into Michael. “I asked you two to work together and you refused, Michael. When you are paired with somebody, you do the work. Get your heads down and get on with it, you don’t bully and protest.”

 

“Sorry, Sir.” Luke said quietly, holding up a hand as if they were still properly in class and he had to fought to be listened to. “With all due respect, but… why do I have to stay behind?”

 

“You’ll see.” Mr Irwin told him, he didn’t smile but his eyes did briefly warm up a little bit before he turned his attention back to Michael. “Clifford, do you promise to always do what the teacher tells you?”

 

Silence. Michael  _ hates  _ being scolded, worst of all though is being forced to say he won’t break any more rules or anything. He never does as he is told, yet something about the ferocious glare on his English teacher’s face startles him into quickly nodding his head. 

 

“Say you promise.” Mr Irwin said, his voice turning haughty and commanding so that it made Luke shiver.

 

He glanced sideways to watch as Michael reluctantly nodded his head again, this time his face flushing as he hissed through his teeth, “ _ Yes  _ sir. I promise.” 

 

“Okay.” Mr Irwin clapped his hands and smiled brightly. 

 

As he got up from where he had sat on a desk in front of them, the students assumed that meant they were free to go. However, Luke knew that the door was locked so he dropped back, Michael hurried over and tried to yank it open but failed. 

 

“You locked the door.” He said, apparently oblivious to the satisfied expression on the teacher’s face. “Can you open it?”

 

“No. Come over here, both of you.”

 

Hesitantly, the boys looked at each other briefly as if asking  _ what the fuck is going on?  _ But of course Luke then hastily rushed forwards to stand closer to the teacher, bag on his shoulder. Michael joined them, he didn’t look too happy about it. 

 

“Good. Now on your knees, Clifford.”

 

“Excuse me?!” He retorted, and his voice rose to such a high pitch Luke felt the need to laugh even though this situation seemed to be the opposite of funny. 

 

“You’re going to show me you have learnt your lesson and will now do whatever I say, whilst also showing your apologeticness to Luke.” Mr Irwin said like it was obvious, raising his eyebrows and pushing his glasses up on his nose slightly. 

 

“That’s okay!” Luke interrupted with a hint of desperation in his voice, “I don’t-”

 

“Be quiet, Mr Hemmings. You know the rules - always raise your hand when you wish to speak.”

 

For a second Luke missed a beat but then he awkwardly lifted his hand, and Mr Irwin asked what he wanted to say, Michael snorted as the younger boy’s face turned bright red. “I don’t think I need the kind of apology you are thinking of, Sir.” He pretty much whispered, sounding horrified. 

 

“I don’t care what you think.” Mr Irwin snapped, “On your knees, Clifford.” 

 

It was obvious Michael was close to bursting, he wanted to escape the room as quickly as he could but... well. He had been dreaming about this moment for pretty much his entire time at the school and now Mr Irwin was handing it to him on a silver platter. Making sure he didn’t look too eager, he forced his face into one of disgust as he slowly sunk down to the floor. 

 

“Luke, if you really don’t want this, just say so.” The teacher said softly, and he walked to stand behind Luke, speaking the words over his shoulder, his breath tickling the younger boys neck. 

 

Both of them were looking down at Michael, who was keeping his eyes locked to Luke’s, as if he was trying to taunt him. Funny, even if Michael is the one on his knees, he still somehow has the upperhand over Luke. His little blue eyed angel… 

 

“I don’t think-” Luke started, but before he could get any further Mr Irwin started to whisper in a husky voice. 

 

“Just think about it.” He said, “Those gorgeous green eyes looking up at you as his plump lips suck your cock. Imagine how  _ good  _ it would feel. His hand stroking you, his tongue worshiping you. Hearing him gagging for it.” 

 

Christ, this was making Michael hard and he wasn’t the one who had the teacher pressed up against him, the words being hissed into his own ear. Anyone could see that Mr Irwin was hot, and to be honest, this was kind of like a dream come true to Michael - hearing the guy say all these things… it was a God send. Luke, however, timid little Luke who probably found his porn by searching on Youtube  _ guy and girl kissing _ , looked petrified. The words got to him though. He closed his eyes, trying to pretend like he wasn’t imagining it but failing, his cock now sprung obviously against his school trousers, his hands shook. Wordlessly, he moved them to his zipper and started to undo it. Looking satisfied, Mr Irwin went over to the blind and shut it all the way, before sitting down at his desk, watching hungrily. Michael was trying to look disgusted, but when Luke pulled his dick free he couldn’t help but tenderly wet his lips with the tip of his tongue.  _ Fuck,  _ this was a dream come true. Luke wasn’t exactly massive but he definitely wasn’t small… a little over the average size, perhaps. He was visibly trembling as he gingerly held his cock, looking like a kid who had been given a bank card. Happy to have it, but not sure what the hell to do with it. 

 

“You know what to do, Michael.” Mr Irwin said, his voice soft as he, unashamed, palmed himself through his trousers. “Swallow it. Swallow it  _ good  _ and you might get a lift in your grades.” 

 

Well, that was enough for Michael, he didn’t care what Luke thought. He wanted to suck that cock (and feel it inside of him) and his parents had threatened to confiscate his guitar if he didn’t up his grades. Without hesitating anymore, he shuffled forwards to be closer before wrapping his juicy lips around Luke.  _ Yes  _ juicy, they’re so goddamn hot, and Luke doesn’t know how he hasn’t noticed this until now. To be fair, it’s kind of hard not to notice when they are sucking him off. The moment Michael started to get to work, Luke had to tilt his head back and bite his lip to conceal a moan. It was helping him to forget that what was going on right then was very wrong - a teacher definitely shouldn’t be forcing him to get his dick sucked and watching as he gets himself off, but at that moment he didn’t care. 

 

This was his first time having anything done that wasn’t by himself, but Michael most certainly knew what he was doing. He started off slowly, almost tenderly, his tongue teasing the tip of Luke’s member, eyes squeezed shut as he relished the taste. 

 

“Get a move on, Clifford.” Mr Irwin barked from where he sat, I have a class in here in ten minutes and I don’t want them walking in as Luke comes down your little whore throat.” 

 

He didn’t have to be told twice - he didn’t exactly want anyone to catch that, either. Taking Luke deeper in his mouth, he bobbed his head as he moved, up and down up and down. Luke was whining, moaning deeply and pathetically but it was so  _ hot  _ even though he didn’t think so himself. It was making him lose balance and his head was getting lighter and lighter, he tangled his hand into the older boy’s hair, gripping onto it roughly to keep himself steady. He didn’t mean to do it so hard, he practically yanked a tuft of it out, but that was just hotter to Mr Irwin. He had his own dick out and was working it, hand going from massage to going so fast it’s practically a blur. 

 

“Make him choke on it, Hemmings.” He pleaded weakly, but his voice still managed to sound commanding even if it was coming out in gasps. 

 

Luke didn’t have to be told twice, he now felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t come as soon as possible. If at first he had been hesitant he was now pumping in and out of Michael as easily as he could brush his teeth. This didn’t just make his cock feel amazing but he was remembering all the harsh things Michael had said to him in the past and now he had the guy here on his knees, pink cheeked and gagging around his length.... Perfect. 

 

“That’s right, you little sluts.” Mr Irwin groaned, tilting his head back as Luke sped up, faster and faster, rougher as his hands controlled Michael’s head and his hips thrusted expertly. “That is  _ so fucking  _ right.” 

 

To Luke’s surprise (Michael couldn’t see, he was just staring into Luke’s eyes pitifully) the teacher got to his feet, still holding his (giant) cock in his hands and walked over to join the two boys. Just as Luke came right down Michael’s throat, unable to speak to even warn him, too fast to even try to pull out; Mr Irwin came as well, getting it all over Michael’s face and over Luke’s dick too thanks to being so close. It practically got in Michael’s eye as well as all over his cheek and in his mouth. 

 

“Lick it off.” Mr Irwin said - to  _ Luke _ . 

 

He looked petrified. Michael looked slightly shocked too, eyes widening a little as he hovered uncertainly between remaining on his knees and standing. He stayed quiet, not really sure what to say. He felt a confusing mixture of humiliation and also really really wanting it. Luke didn’t do anything, just stared at Mr Irwin disbelievingly.

 

“Do it. You’ve already shown how much of a whore you are by forcing your cock down Clifford’s throat.” He ordered, “Nothing wrong with this.” 

 

When Luke still didn’t move, Mr Irwin lifted a hand, letting his fingers twine into the young boy’s blonde hair, pushing his head forwards. Luke didn’t have to be told again, he suddenly licked up the cum of his teacher hungrily, pulling a face but doing it anyway because he didn’t want a detention or something. Michael tried not to show how he loved having Luke licking his face.  _ How pathetic,  _ he thought to himself,  _ so desperate to be touched by him that you will get on your knees and have him lick cum off your face.  _  Now, whether or not Mr Irwin had done this on purpose, but there was a considerable amount of the man’s juices over his lips. Luke had no choice but to gently lick that up too. Taking advantage of it, Michael swiftly puckered his lips so that they were kissing. It was only brief, but it was enough to make Luke feel his stomach flutter. Just as they were starting to get into it and Mr Irwin was watching with a satisfied smile, the bell went and they all sprung apart. Luke and Michael hurriedly gathered up their bags, Mr Irwin unlocked the door. 

 

“Next lesson, boys.” He said, sounding much less commanding now and more hasty and slightly  nervous. 

  
Luke and Michael rushed from the room without sparing a glance, practically running down the hallway in opposite directions.  


End file.
